Merlin Season 6 Episode 3 - Love and Loyality
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Merlin meets a girl in the woods. Who is she? And what thinks Arthur about his friend having a girl?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin is collecting herbs in the woods. Suddenly a woman riding a horse appears. But she is to fast and heading towards an abyss. The young woman screams and looks scared. The abyss gets closer and closer, but the horse doesn't stop. Merlin reacts. Just in the moment as the woman reachs the abyss, Merlin's eyes change his colour. The woman is pulled off her horse and falls on the ground.

Merlin runs after her. As he finds her, she opens her eyes and smiles. Thanks to Merlin she isn't hurt. Still weak, she sits up and looks into Merlin's eyes: "Thank you, you saved my life." Merlin smiles: "Are you alright? You were riding to fast and falling. I just found you here on the ground." The young woman looks up: "There is no need to hide your secret for me. I know what you did. You used magic to save me. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Merlin smiles. He gives her his hand: "I'm Merlin." As she takes his hand: "Thank you Merlin. Can you help me to stand up?"

Merlin pulls her up. Facing her directly, she is nearly as big as him. Her hair is blond and long and plaited. Her eyes are as blue as her dress. She smiles and her eyes shine. Merlin turns arround and catches her horse: "You should be more careful during riding. I'm not always arround here."

More riders make some noise. THey seem to look for somebody and ride very fast in the direction of Merlin and the woman. They are calling for somebody. The woman sighs: "My guards. You'd better leave me now. They will arrive soon." Merlin hands her the rein: "Maybe one day we will see us again." He walkes back to his basket containing herbs: "All the best!"

The young woman just stands there smiling and waving until Merlin disappears in the woods and the riders reach her.


	2. Chapter 2

In the throne room, King Arthur and his queen stand in front of their thrones awaiting a guest. All the knights stand by their side. Merlin sneaks into the room using the back door and takes his place behind his king. Arthur turns his head angrily: "Where have you been? Lord Bayard should arrive during the next seconds?" Merlin wispers: "I'm sorry, but you know Gaius and his herbs. I had to do this before, otherwise I would have no silent minute during the whole day." Arthur sighs: "Don' t forget you are my servant."

Merlin grins: "Yes MyLord, and he is my guardian. I have to do this for him, you know that. I can't let him do that alone. And I'm here right know by your side." Arthur isn't convinced: "Is everything prepared? The guest chambers, the banquet.." Before Arthur can go on, Merlin interrupts him: "Of course MyLord. Everything in readyness." Arthur turns his head towards the door from where Lord Bayard should enter the room: "Don't do that again Merlin. You know how important this is." Merlin bows: "I'm sorry, I didn't noticed that you are that nervous. I'm sure you'll do well MyLord. I have full trust in you."

Now the Queen takes the word: "Have you both finished now?" With a strrictly view she looks at Merlin and Arthur.

In this moment the door opens and Lord Bayard of Mercia and his knights enter the room. King Arthur and the Queen start smiling. Lord Bayard walks through the room and stops in front of King makes a step forward to Lord Bayard and they shake hands: "Welcome in Camelot Lord Bayard. Welcome in Camelot to all your knights." Lord Bayard answers: "Thank you for inviting me. It is nice to meet you again. I hope during the next days, we will renew the peace treaty I've made with your father."

Arthur bows his head: "This would be my pleasure." Both take their hands off. Lord Bayard smiles: "I'm sure about that." He turns arround to look after a young woman: "I've brought my ward with me. I don't have a wife, so I hope she can learn from your Queen how to behave like a lady while we stay here."

The young woman takes her place next to her guardian and bows. Lord Bayard adds: "This is Lady Aine´. She is the doughter of a very close friend who died three years ago."

King Arthur looks over to Gwen and then to Lady Aine´: "Welcome Lady Aine´. I'm sure you and my Queen are going to have a good time." Gwen smiles at her: "Welcome Lord Bayard and welcome Lady Aine´." Lady Aine´ looks up and smiles to Gwen.

King Arthur adds: "And this is Merlin. He shows you where to find your chambers. If anything is wrong, tell him. He'll find a solution." Merlin takes a step forward. He frightens. This is the young woman he has saved earlier this day in the woods. Lady Aine´ looks over to Merlin: "Hello Merlin, nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

In the council chambers King Arthur and Lord Bayard are discussing. Merlin stands by Arthur's side. The door opens and Layd Aine´ enters the room. She bursts in, followed by an annoyed Gwen. She smiles and laughs: "Lord Bayard! I want to see the castle and the town. Please?!" Lord Bayard sighs: "Aine´ we have really important things to do. I can't go with you now." Lady Aine´ looks sad: "Please, these lady-things are so boring."

Lord Bayard smiles and turns towards King Arthur: "Your highness, can you organise a walk for Lady Aine´ to see the town?" Arthur looks up to Gwen, who shakes her head. Realising that nobody is interested to show her the town, she asks: "What about Merlin? Can he show me the town?" Lord Bayard looks over to Merlin and then to Arthur: "Is that possible?" Arthur smiles: "This is a good idea. I'm sure he is looking after Lady Aine´ very well."

Merlin makes a step closer to his king and wispers: "Not enough that I always have to look after you, now you make me a baby-sitter for girls." King Arthur smiles: "Merlin told me, that it would be a pleasure for him to show you the town." He turns towards Merlin: "You have the responsibility. And Merlin, I don't want any complains of Lady Aine´afterwards." Merlin smiles a fake smile, bows and leaves the room. Lady Aine´ follows him pleased.

Lord Bayard looks after Lady Aine´ leaving the room: "Are you sure about your servant? Do you trust him enough to look after a girl?" King Arthur smiles: "Believe me, she is in good hands. I would entrust him my doughter, if I had one."


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin and Lady Aine´ leave the castle. Lady Aine´ runs through the courtyard into the lower town. Merlin follows her.

In front of a trader she stops and looks at all the beauty things. As Merlin arrives breathlessly, her arms are full with beauty a deep breath, Merlin asks: "I thought I should show you the castle and the town. But this is more a hunt than a walk. I'm hunting after you." He pauses and looks up to her: "What are you doing here?" Choosing another coloured textile: "Merlin, they have so pretty things here. I need this all. And you are going to help me!" Merlin sighs: "Me? How?" She smiles: "You'll help me to choose the right. I need that for a new dress and these shoes and ... and you need to call a tailor for me. I want to wear this new dress a soon as possible."

Merlin shakes his head: "Why me?" Lady Aine´ laughs: "I can't go alone. You know that. And I need you to help me carrying all this." Merlin looks over to the smiling trader: "Are you sure? Can't you ask another Lady to help you choose clothes? I can help you with the transport but..."

Lady Aine´ looks down: "I don't have a friend here. All the Ladys don't like me. They call me wild and crazy. I'm not ladylike." She puts all the things she has in her arms back on the table: "You are right, this was a stupid idea. I have more than enough dresses." She turns arround and makes steps in direction back towards the castle. Merlin looks after her: "Wait I'll help you. But you have to choose the colour. I can only tell you my opinion about fitting or not." Lady Aine´ turns back, with tears in her eyes: "Thank you Merlin." She looks over to the trader and tries a smile: "What do you think about red?" But her voice sounds lower than before and you still see her sadness and lonelyness in her face.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to Lady Aine´'s chambers open and the young Lady enters the room followed by Merlin. Merlin is hardly able to see where he is going to. In his arms he carries lots of clothes and lots of little boxes. He juggles through her chamber and drops all the things on her bed. He is tired.

As he looks up into er face, he sees her smiling: "Lady Aine´, the tailor will be here in nearly 30 minutes. May I serve you some food during that time?" Falling into her bed to look through all the things she bought: "Merlin, this would be very nice from you. Thank you."

She smiles: "And Merlin? Thank you for that wonderfull day. I didn't had so much fun for a long time." Merlin bows smiling and leaves her chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

In the banquet room, King Arthur and Queen Gwen are sitting on their places in the middle of a big table. Next to Arthur sits Lord Bayard and next to him sits Lady Aine´. The room and the seats are filled with knights and nobles from both kingdoms. Merlin stands behind his king.

King Arthur stands up: "Lord Bayard, Lady Ainea, knights, nobles and friends. It is a pleasure to tell you, that Lord Bayard and me finally renewed that peace treaty between our kingdoms. And it is really a pleasure that we now have at least two more days to get to know each other better. That's why we are going to have a Ball in two days. Lord Bayard and Lady Aine´ please be our guests." Lord Bayard stands up: "It is a pleasure to stay together with friends." He takes his goblet: "May the peace and our friendship last!"


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning in Arthur's chambers, Merlin helps his king dressing. As he puts the chainmail over Arthur's body, Arthur asks: "What about Lady Aine´? Seems you've impressed her. What have you done?" Merlin pulling the chainmail: "Nothing. I've met her before in the woods. Her horse was to fast and I catched her." As the chainmail is placed where it should be Arthur adds: "So you've played the hero ones more?" Merlin grumbles.

Arthur laughs: "I was right. And now she follows you everywhere your little admirer." Merlin turns arround and hands Arthur his sword: "She isn't my admirer. She is Lord Bayard's ward." Arthur takes the sword and looks into his friends eyes: "So you don't like her? She is a pretty woman, isn't she?" Merlin smiles: "She is pretty and I like her. But nothing more." He pauses and looks how his king places his sword into his belt: "You know: you are my only love." He grins. Arthur stops fitting his belt and takes a goblet standing next to him. He makes a move as he would throw it after Merlin, but he stops and puts it on the table again. He grins as Merlin tries to hide himself behind a chair.

Merlin stands up and makes a step towards his king: "Please let me stay with you in the castle. Don't send me shopping another day. I won't survive it. Lady Aine´ is everything but a lady. She is running all the time and I try not to loose her. She is talking all the time. My ears are ringing." Arthur turns towards his door: "Now you know what I have to stand every day." He grins: "And now come on Merlin, Lord Bayard waits for me in the courtyard." As they leave the room, Arthur starts asking again: "And you don't like her a bit more?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Aine´ and Lord Bayard are in the courtyard. King Arthur appears, followed by Merlin. Arthur walks straight down to Lord Bayard: "Lord Bayarda are you ready for our walk through the town?" Lord Bayard looks at him: "King Arthur. Give me just a moment. We are waiting for Lady Aine´'s horse. She wants to make a ride. I'm sure your servant is looking after her again?" Another servant brings Lady Aine´'s horse. Lord Bayard looks after his ward: "He seems to handle her well. It isn't easy."

Arthur looks into Merlin'e eyes: "Of course. Merlin, go with her. Get your horse." Merlin bows and grumbels: "My pleasure" and leaves the courtyard to follow Lady Aine´ and to prepare his horse. King Arthur and Lord Bayard watch them leaving. Arthur sighs. Lord Bayard turns towards Arthur: "And you are sure that we can trust him? I mean he is a bit strange." Arthur smiles: "Yes he is. But he is the most trusted person after Gwen here. And yes, he is special."

Lord Bayard adds: "Ah, your beautiful wife. Will she join us? She is such a wonderful queen, I wished Lady Aine´ would be more like her." Lord Bayard sighs. The door opens and Queen Gwen appears, taking her place by Arthur's side: "Am I to late?" Arthur smiles at her: "No, you are right in time."


	9. Chapter 9

As Merlin and Lady Aine´ arrive in the woods they jump off their horses for a walk. She sighs: "It is so wonderful and peaceful here. Nobody who tells me how to do this or that. I wished I could stay here in Camelot forever." Merlin looks shocked. She asks: "You don't look pleased. Don't you like me? I thought we are friends? At least you are my only friend here."

Merlin smiles: "I'm your friend. But I think that Lord Bayard would be very lonely without you. You keep him young." Lady Aine´ shakes her head: "He would be very thankful. Believe me." Merlin stops walking and looks over to Lady Aine´: "Why do you say that?" Lady Aine´ doesn't stop: "Because it is the truth. You don't believe how many times he tried to find a husband for me."

Merlin still stands there: "And the right one wasn't there?" Lady Aine´ stops and turns back to Merlin: "They don't understand me. They are only interested in how much gold I'll bring with me. Nobody of them was interested in me." Merlin wonders: "I can't believe that. You are a beauty young woman with a lot of passion." Lady Aine´ looks up: "Maybe to much passion. What about you, would you marry me?"

Merlin turns towards his horse: "I'm just a servant, I never could marry you. This question isn't asked." But Lady Aine´ doesn't give up, she comes closer to Merlin: "If you could?" Merlin doesn't answer. She adds: "Not even because of my gold?" Merlin looks up into her eyes: "I would never marry for gold. You should marry the man you love. I'm sure you'll find the right one." Lady Aine´ sighs: "Will you help me?"

Merlin smiles: "I'm not sure what I can do." She adds: "Tomorrow, the Ball takes place. I need you to show me how to behave like a lady." Merlin laughs: "Me? Shouldn't you better ask Gwen? I'm sure she knows that better than me." Lady Aine´ shakes her head: "But I trust you. Please."

Merlin sighs: "Alright. I do my best. But that means you should do what I say, no matter what." Lady Aine´ smiles: "So let's start? What do I have to do?" Merlin fastens his horse on a tree and sits down on a fallen one: "At first some hints: stop talking all time long! No man can stand that! Don't run, walk! ..."


	10. Chapter 10

In the council chamber Lord Bayard and King Arthur are discussing as Merlin and Lady Aine´ enter the room. Merlin wispers into her ear: "Think about what I've told you. Don't run!" She nods and walks over to her guardian. Lord Bayard smiles: "Aine´, you are back. How are you? I hope you had a great day?" She smiles: "Wonderful. I really wish to do that again..."

Merlin wispers into her ear again: "And don't speak so much." Lady Ainea bows: "MyLord, I'll go to my chambers to prepare for the evening." She turns towards Merlin: "Thank you Merlin." and leaves the room. All men look after her. Arthur askes Merlin by his side: "Merlin what have you done with her?" Merlin smiles: "I only spoke with her. Believe me, nothing more."

Arthur still wonders: "Then leave me now. Prepare the evening meal. And Merlin, I need to see you later in my chambers." Merlin smiles and bows: "Of course MyLord. " and leaves the room. Lord Bayard asks King Arthur: "He is your servant, isn't he? You and Merlin are very close." Arthur smiles: "I know him since years and he wouldn't do anything that could hurt me. If he says he only spoke with her, than he spoke with her. " Arthur smiles and turns back to Lord Bayard.


	11. Chapter 11

In Lady Aine´'s chamber, Lord Bayard enters. Lady Aine´ sits in front of a mirror, she smiles. Lord Bayard walks to her and stands himself behind her. Both see each other in the mirror. Lord Bayard also smiles: "You look so happy?" Lady Aine´ blushs: "I'm happy. Merlin is such a lovely guy." She sighs. Lord Bayard asks: "Merlin? Arthur's servant? You like him?" Lady Aine´ looks down to the ground: "Yes, I do. I like him very much."

Lord Bayard adds: "Would it make you happy to marry him?" Lady Aine´ turns arround: "Would it be possible? He is a servant." Lord Bayard shakes his head: "At first he seems to be the man that makes you happy. And if a servant makes you happy, than that's the way it is." She hugs her guardian: "It would make me unbelievable happy!" Lord Bayard strokes her head: "Then I'll talk with King Arthur and Merlin tomorrow. Go to bed now." He kisses her forehead and leaves the room. In front of a mirror sits a happily smiling young woman.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur sits behind his desk in his chambers. Merlin stands in front of him and shows him different clothes: "Arthur please. Decide what you want to wear. Even Gwen is faster in getting dressed." Arthur sighs: "Don't I look fat in this clothes?" Merlin puts the clothes he holds down: "No. You look great. In whatever you are going to dress tonight. Ask Gwen if you don't believe me." Arthur isn't convinced: "I'm sure she will look amazing." Merlin grins: "You want to impress her?" Arthur adds: "Of course. I don't want her to think she has a bad looking husband." Merlin still grins: "That must be love. Arthur, I'm sure she loves whatever you choose."

It knocks. Arthur turns towards the door: "Enter!" Lord Bayard enters the room. "Thank you Merlin. Leave me now. And Merlin, prepare your own clothes. Or don't you want to impress nobody?" Merlin smiles: "Why should I want to impress you? Or does the wine tastes better when I'm wearing pretty clothes?" He grins. Arthur shakes his head: "Merlin go out!" Merlin grins and leaves the room.

Lord Bayard just stands there and wonders. Arthur looks up to him: "I'm sorry Lord Bayard. Seems I have to remember him who he is. Sometimes he is forgetting that." He smiles: "What can I do for you Lord Bayard?"

Lord Bayard still looks at the door. He turns towards Arthur: "I want to speak with you about Merlin." Arthur sighs: "What has he done? I'm sorry, sometimes he is just a clumsy fool." Lord Bayard smiles: "Nothing happend, everything is fine. At least I have some questions about Merlin. That's all." Now it is Arthur's turn to wonder: "About Merlin?"

Lord Bayard walks closer to Arthur: "What I want to know is: is Merlin married? Has he family?" Arthur is still wondering: "He isn't married. He lives here with my court physician Gaius. Gaius is his guardian. Merlin's mother lives in King Lot's kingdom. That's all. He is my manservant and a good physician. And how you noticed, he is special." Lord Bayard smiles: "Indeed. Thank you."

Arthur asks: "What is the reason for that questions Lord Bayard?" Lord Bayard turns towards the door: "I try to find a husband for Lady Aine´. She wants to marry Merlin. And I think about allowing that. Seems he is a good man." Arthur isn't able to answer, he leaves his mouth open. Lord Bayard opens the door and turns arround for a last time: "King Arthur, I'll see you at the feast." and leaves the room. Arthur is shocked and unable to move.


	13. Chapter 13

In the throne room, King Arthur stands in front of his throne. He is dressed up. Merlin wears his red jacket (you remember he weared when Arthur married Gwen) and stands by his side. Arthur is nervous: "Where is Gwen? She should be here by now." Merlin smiles: "She is a woman, they always need more time." He grins.

Lord Bayard enters the room followed by a beautiful dressed young woman. Merlin smiles at her. As Arthur notices their view, he first looks to Merlin then to Lady Aine´. As he recognises how they smile at each other, he looks worried.

Queen Gwen enters the room. How beautiful she is! All eyes are on her! And her dress! Wow! Arthur is smashed! He walks down to his wife and takes her hand: "You are the most beautiful woman here!" He smiles and Gwen laughs: "And you are the biggest prince charming today!" They kiss each other and enter the dancing area.

Arthur takes the word. His voice is loud and confident: "Welcome to all friends and guests!" He raises his hand and the music starts. King Arthur and Queen Gwen are opening the Ball. Merlin watches them smiling: "They are such a beauty couple." He didn't noticed that Sir Gwaine has taken his place by his side. Sir Gwaine hands him a goblet with wine: "Yes, they are." Merlin turns arround to Sir Gwaine and takes the goblet. They smile at each other.

More couples enter the dancing area. They dance a big circle according to the music.

View to Arthur and Gwen:

Arthur is concentrated on his moves: "You dance so wonderful. And me? How often did I made a wrong step?" Gwen smiles: "You have trained. You do a lot better this time. You should thank Merlin for that."

View to Lord Bayard:

A knight of Camelot bows before Lord Bayard: "Lord Bayard, I'd wish to dance with your beautiful ward." Lord Bayard looks over to Lady Aine´, she nods. He looks back to the knight: "It is a pleasure." The knight bows again and leads Lady Aine´ to the dancing area.

View to Merlin and Sir Gwaine:

Sir Gwaine watches Lady Aine´ and the knight entering the dancing area: "Merlin, seems your Lady Aine´ has a cavalier." Merlin nods: "Yes, I hope they enjoy each other." Sir Gwaine wonders: "Come on, aren't you a little jealous?" Merlin turns his view to his friend: "No, I'm not. Why does all people think that she is my girl?" Sir Gwaine grins: "You should see your shining eyes!" Merlin shakes his head: "I'm not in love with her. I like her. That's why it makes me happy to see her happy. That's all. Nothing more." Sir Gwaine still grins: "Of course Merlin."

View to Lady Aine´:

The knight and Lady Aine´ are dancing. The knight makes her compliments: "Lady Aine´, you are a wonderful dancer." Lady Aine´ smiles: "I can say the same about you." The knight adds: "Only for you I try my best!" Lady Aine´ blushes. They change dancing places and the knight goes on: "You are a beauty, rich and the king's ward. I'm sure your husband will stay close to Lord Bayard." Lady Aine´'s smile dies: "Thank you for your compliments."

View back to Arthur and Gwen:

The music stops. King Arthur and Queen Gwen go back to their thrones and sit down. Merlin serves a tablet with goblets of wine. Arthur handles one to Gwen. Both raise their goblets. Merlin wispers into Arthur's ears: "Don't tell me you can't go on? You should spend more time training." He grins. Arthur turns his head towards Merlin and looks up into his eyes: "I'll start tomorrow morning and you will attend my training as my partner. What about a swordfight with me?" Gwen shakes his head and starts a chat with Lord Bayard, who stands by her side.

View back to Lady Aine´ and the knight:

The knight bows and leads Lady Aine´ back to Lord Bayard. She bows. As the knight leaves, she stops smiling and leaves the throne room. Merlin watches her: "MyLord, I look after Lady Aine´. I'm back in some minutes." Arthur looks at his friend: "Of course Merlin." Merlin bows and follows Lady Aine´. King Arthur watches him worried.


	14. Chapter 14

Lady Aine´ sits on the stairs in the courtyard. Her eyes are filled with tears. Merlin sits down by her side. He looks at her: "What is wrong?" Lady Aine´ doesn't look up: "Nothing." Merlin strokes her head: "I see that." He smiles at her: "It is such a wonderful evening." Lady Aine´ adds: "Yes, really wonderful." But Merlin doesn't give up: "Has it something to do with your cavalier? Seems you impressed him very much with your beauty and your passion."

Lady Aine´ shakes her head: "Oh yeah he was unbelievable impressed from my status as ward of Lord Bayard. He is like all the others." Merlin takes her chin in his hand and lifts her face up, he looks into her sad and tears filled eyes: "He is a fool. Forget him, you'll find another who fits you better." He drys her face with his shirt. Lady Aine´ adds: "It isn't just about him. It is.. it is always the same. I don't go back. I'm sure all the others inside the throne room are thinking the same about me. Nobody is really interested in me, they are only intersted in my money and in what I'm."

Merlin shakes his head: "You'll find the right man, I'm sure. But for now, we have to go back inside." She stands up: "I go to bed. They won't miss me." Merlin takes her hand: "Are you sure you want to miss the dancing, the music, the fun.. with your friends?" Lady Aine´ sounds sadly: "What friends? You are my only friend. And dancing means nothing to me without the right person. How can I enjoy the music knowing they all only want to dance with me because of my position." Merlin smiles at her: "I'll stay close to you, I promise. And I look after you. Just forget the reason they dance with you and enjoy the moment. Handle them as they are: fools!" He grins.

In that moment the band starts playing another song. Lady Aine´ smiles: "Merlin, dance with me." Merlin shakes his head: "I'm just a servant. I can't go in there and dance with you." Lady Aine´ still smiles: "Then let us dance here, here outside, in the courtyard. Nobody will see us. please Merlin." Merlin bows and leads her downstairs. In the courtyard they dance under the moon and the stars. Lady Aine´'s eyes shine and she smiles with all her heart. As the music stops, Merlin bows again.

Lady Aine´ laughs happily: "Thank you Merlin. You saved my day." She kisses his forehead and walkes smiling back into the throne room. Merlin looks up surprised and looks after her. As he looks up to the windows of the throne room, he notices Arthur watching out of the window. His face is scared.


	15. Chapter 15

After the Ball, Merlin helps his king getting undressed. They are silent. Merlin asks: "What is it? What have I done wrong? You didn' talked to me the whole evening." Arthur grumbels: "No wonder, you gave me no chance. You were to busy to talk with a special Lady."

Merlin takes a step backwards: "What?" Arhur looks up to him: "You know what I mean. You haved kissed each other." Merlin shakes his head: "No, we didn't. She kissed me." Arthur looks into his friends eyes: "Would you like to marry her? Do you love her?" Merlin wonders: "Why all that questions?" Arthur wispers: "Lord Bayard thinks about to get Lady Aine´ married... with you." Merlin laughs: "You are joking."

But Arthur doesn't laugh: "Do you love her?" Merlin smiles: "And what if I do?" Arthur wispers : "You know that you have to go with them. I'm sure Lord Bayard wants his ward and her husband to live near him." Merlin looks into his friens eyes: "That's it? You are worried that I could leave you?" Arthur turns arround, he can't stand his friend's view any more second: "No, I'm not worried." Arthur goes over to the window and looks out. Merlin follows him: "Not a little bit?" He grins.

Arthur looks up into Merlin's eyes: "You would never leave me. Would you?" His voice is trembling. Merlin grins: "How can you be so sure? Maybe for the right woman? Maybe Lady Aine´is the right one? She is beautiful, intelligent. Maybe she is wild, but she knows what she wants." Arthur shakes his head: "Merlin, this isn't funny." He pauses. He looks out of the window again, he wispers: "Merlin, if she makes you happy, if you love her, then you should go and marry her."

Now Merlin wonders: "You want me to go?" Arthur shakes his head again: "No!" and turns towards his friend and adds: "but I want you to be happy Merlin." Merlin smiles at his king: "You worry to much. Try to get some sleep. Sleep well, MyLord." He bows and leaves the room. Arthur watches his friend leaving.

Gwen enters the room from the other door. She wears her nightdress and finds her husband deep in thoughts. She hugs him: "What is it?" Arthur sighs: "Merlin. Do you think that he is lonely?" Gwen takes a step forward and sits down on their bed: "Sometimes. It must be hard to be the only sorcerer in a kingdom where magic is banned. It must be hard always to deny who you really are." Arthur shakes his head: "I don't meant that. I just thought about a girl. He isn't married."

Gwen smiles: "He is to busy to serve and protect you. All his thoughts are about you and Camelot." Arthur walks over to her to sit down by her side: "Do you think he would leave me for a woman?" Gwen wonders: "Why do you say that?" Arthur sighs again: "Lord Bayard is thinking about to get Lady Aine´ married with Merlin." Gwen smiles: "And what says Merlin? Does he loves her?" Arthur shakes his head: "He didn't say anything."Gwen takes his hand: "Then don't worry. He would have told you if he is in love. He is your friend. And now let's go to bed." She kisses him and kills the candle.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin knocks on Lord Bayard's door. As he enters, Lord Bayard awaits him: "Merlin, we need to talk a bit." Merlin bows and answers: "This are exactly my thoughts." He closes th door. Lord Bayard nods: "Come over here and sit down." Merlin walks towards Lord Bayard and both take a seat at the table.

Lord Bayard takes the word: "Merlin, I'm sure you noticed that Lady Aine´likes you." Merlin smiles: "She is a wonderful woman." And Lord Bayard nods: "Yes, she is. And I want to make her glad. And I found out that you make her glad." Merlin shakes his head: "I'm only a servant." Lord Bayard smiles: "We both know, you are not. You are a close friend of the king and a good physician." But Merlin shakes his head again: "But I'm not a noble, not a knight."

Lord Bayard nods: "That's true. But your queen also wasn't a noble one. And I see how glad she makes your king." Merlin smiles: "Yes, they love each other with all their heart." Lord Bayard looks straight into Merlin's eyes: "And what about you? Do you love Lady Aine´?" Merlin shakes his head: "I'm sorry. But I don't. My love belongs to my king and to Camelot. I could never leave him." Lord Bayard sighs: "That's sad Merlin. Lady Aine´will be very sad when I'll tell her.

Merlin stands up: "I'm sorry. But I couldn't make her happy." Lord Bayard nods: "I understand. Thank you for your honesty." Merlin bows and leaves the room.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning, Merlin enters Lady Aine´s room. He bows: "I'm here to pick you up. Are you ready? The wait for you in the courtyard." Lady Aine´sighs: "Yes, I'm. I wished I could stay here. Or you would come with me." Merlin smiles: "You know, I can't." Lady Aine´turns off his face: "You can. But you don't want." Merlin shakes his head: "Aine´, I have to stay here. It is my duty to stay with Arthur, to serve and protect him. This is my home. And your home is in Mercia."

He pauses and makes some steps towards her and takes her hand. She turns towards him. Merlin adds: "You are a wonderful woman. Never forget that. I'm sur you'll find the right man. The one who loves you as you deserve it. The one who loves you more then I ever could." Lady Aine´nods: "Thank you Merlin. I wish you all the best. I hope you'll find your love." Merlin smiles: "Are you ready?" Lady Aine´ nods again: "I'll miss you." She drys a tear with her hand and turns towards the door: "I'm sure they are waiting."


	18. Chapter 18

In the courtyard King Arthur and Lord Bayard stand in front of the stairs. They are shaking hands: "It was good to see you again King Arthur." Arthur nods: "My pleasure."

Lady Aine´leaves the castle with Merlin following her. Lord Bayard hugs her, he wispers: "Are you ready?" Lady Aine´makes a step backwards and looks up: "Yes. I am. I just want to say goodbye." She turns towards Merlin: "Goodbye Merlin." Merlin bows: "Goodbye Lady Aine´! I wish you all the best." Lady Aine´nods. Another tear makes it's way. She turns arround and walks over to her horse. Merlin takes his place by Arthur's side. Lord Bayard and his men sit up their horses. Arthur takes a step backwards: "Lord Bayard, I wish you and Lady Aine´a safe journey." Lord Bayard nods: "Goodbye and greetings to your queen." Arthur nods and smiles. Lord Bayard and his entourage leave the courtyard.

Arthur turns towards Merlin: "Why aren't you gone with her?" Merlin looks into his friend's eyes: "You were right. I never could leave you." He bows and walks up the stairs into the castle. Arthur smiles and follows him. As he reaches him, he puts his arm arround his shoulder and strokes through Merlin's hair.


End file.
